Touhou Project: Yakani's Incident
by Kurzoviya
Summary: Alex and Travis Yakani are swept into Gensokyo. Mugenkan has gone missing. A new mansion has appeared, and Alex and Travis are in it. Are the Yakani brothers to blame for the disappearance of Mugenkan? Are they to blame for the new mansion? Will they cause an incident? We will see, fufufu... Crossover with Starr Mazer D.S.P.
1. Part 1: One Gone, One Here

**Part 1: One Missing Mansion, One New Mansion**

 _AN: And... here we go!_

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Garden of the Sun, Gensokyo**_

* * *

All of the flowers in the massive sunflower garden seemed to bend downward, as if attempting to express sadness. Yuuka Kazami, the Flower Master of the Four Seasons, was very sad, grumpy, and ever-so-slightly angry, not to mention distraught. Very distraught, and would not allow herself to speak to anybody at all. Reason being? Her mansion, Mugenkan, had mysteriously disappeared only a few minutes before, and almost all of the other residents of her mansion had disappeared with it, except for Elly, the mansion's gatekeeper. Yuuka was normally there, controlling a projection that let her "stay" in Gensokyo, the location of her massive sunflower garden. When Mugenkan disappeared, the real Yuuka disappeared with it, leaving a "hollow" Yuuka in the garden remaining. Meanwhile, Elly was making many rounds throughout Gensokyo to explain the problem, and she had not yet returned to the garden.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Yakani Household, Kannapolis**_

* * *

In the outside world, all was well. It was a boring day, an average Wednesday, during your average spring break. "Hey, Alex?" Travis asked Alex. "What is it, Travey?" Alex sarcastically responded. "Ugh... I told you to stop using that name... regardless, what do you want to do today?" Travis continued. "I'm messing with you, you kn- woah." Alex started to explain, but suddenly stopped talking. "What? What is it, Alex?" Travis worriedly called out. "There's this... weird purple hole in the kitchen floor!" Alex shouted out. Alex and Travis Yakani were brothers, ages 14 and 12 respectively, and they were your average middle schoolers. When they were younger, they always used to go into the forest behind their house, going deep enough to even get lost once or twice. "Let me see..." Travis muttered, as he ran towards the kitchen to see the strange hole in the kitchen floor. However, he tripped on a book that was laying on the floor, and he fell into the strange hole. "TRAVIS! I'm coming!" Alex shouted, as he jumped into the hole after Travis.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: ?, ?**_

* * *

Alex soon found his bearings in the strange violet-colored world, and eventually found Travis. "So... where... are we?" Travis asked. "I've got no clue, but these eyeballs all over the place are kinda freaking me out." Alex explained. "Me too." Almost as fast as the brothers entered the strange world, they simply disappeared.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Mansion, ?**_

* * *

The Yakani brothers then found themselves in a strange building. "What... was that?" "I... have no idea." Travis answered. "I suppose we should look around for some sort of clue on where we are?" Alex proposed. "I... suppose." Travis, still confused about the events of the past 5 minutes, conceded. Alex and Travis looked throughout the building, after Alex went outside, he figured out that they were in some sort of mansion, located in a forest that seemed to go on forever.

Eventually, Travis found a small box in one of the mansion's rooms, it sounded like the sound of rustling papers. Shortly thereafter, the brothers met back up in the room that they had appeared in. "So, what's in the box?" Alex asked Travis, looking at the box in curiosity. "Well... let's see." Travis stated, as he opened the box. Inside the box were many papers, they all looked like they came from some sort of book, except for one, which seemed to be printer paper. "O...kay... this is strange..." Travis grabbed the piece of printer paper, got Alex's attention, and began to read the note. "'To: Alex and Travis Yakani: Hello... welcome to Gensokyo, the land of Illusion. I am Yukari Yakumo. In this box, along with this note, you will find pages of this world's Chronicles. The pages will explain some of the people-'" "'People' is crossed out here..." Travis quietly noted, and continued to read the note. '-major players that you may or may not meet. If you wish to go back... I'm sorry. You cannot return. Welcome to the Land of Illusion. Signed, Yukari Yakumo.'" "...oh, dear." Travis muttered. "What... what is it?" "If we're in the land of illusion... wonderful... we're stuck here..." "What's wrong with the land of illusion?" Alex asked, he did not know of the legend of Gensokyo.

"Listen. This is a Japanese legend from long ago. A thousand years ago, the island of Japan used to be much bigger, before the Valley of Gensokyo disappeared from it. If we're in the valley... we may be stuck here." Travis cryptically paused his explanation, before Alex spoke up. "That note did say that we can't return, right?" "Yes, it did." "...That's... great." Alex sarcastically responded, as the two siblings began reading the pages of "this world's Chronicles", as "Yukari" called it. About 10 minutes later, there was a loud knock at the door of the mansion. "...A visitor? Who out of anyone in Gensokyo would want to visit us?" Travis asked out loud, and Alex looked up from the page he was reading. "Well, couldn't hurt to see... right?" "I suppose, I'll need to answer it. Stay behind me. Just in case." "Okay, that makes sense." As the brothers walked up towards the door, Travis simply stated, "Don't expect the residents here to make much of it," before opening it. Who he saw... was not who he was expecting.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Front Entrance, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

In front of Travis stood Reimu Hakurei, Yuuka Kazami, and another creature, this one looked much like a crow. Yuuka started the conversation, loudly saying, "What did you do to my mansion?" Travis had no words, and simply stepped back, as did Alex, who simply said, rather quietly, "We... did nothing to your mansion..." The crow-like creature stated in response, "Well, you're the last one out, you're newcomers too." "What does that have to do with anything?" Travis asked. "You two... seem suspicious, that's all." Reimu explained. At the same moment, somebody walked by the doors of the mansion, only to stop and look back at the growing commotion. "Hey, what's going on?" the mystery woman asked. Yuuka turned around, and said, "Stuff involving these new people and my mansion." At this, the mystery woman walked towards the front doors of the mansion. "Move outta the way of the time-stop maid..." the crow-like creature muttered, and the maid responded, "I have a name, Aya, use it." At this, "Aya" and Reimu moved to the side. The maid stopped, and spoke to Travis. "Sakuya Izayoi. I'm the maid at the Scarlet Mansion. As you... probably heard, I can stop time." Travis, too confused to say anything else, simply answered, "Okay." In response, Sakuya simply said, "Now, I must be off. Goodbye." and left, with Reimu, Yuuka, and Aya leaving not long after. The doors then shut.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Dining Hall, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"This... this is a predicament we've gotten ourselves into, haven't we?" Alex and Travis had sat in the dining room, they began to talk about what sounded like their new home. "Yeah..." "Now, we're in Gensokyo... we're going to have to learn the fighting style around here." "Fighting style?" "Danmaku. Bullet curtains. They're not lethal, but it takes some getting used to, it sounds like. Apparently uses magic."  
"Magic? Really?" "Yes, really." "...Sounds... interesting." "Apparently, according to this, you have to... just make them appear." Alex tried and tried again, but he was never able to create danmaku. Travis, on the other hand, eventually was able to make danmaku, but it became very tiring for him to shoot more than three shots at one time. "So... you can do that?" "I guess I can, it's not much, but it's something, I guess." "Maybe there's some sort of tool that could help us?" "Maybe, but how are we going to get one?" "Good point. Maybe we could ask somebody from that Scarlet Mansion, the one Sakuya mentioned, but I can't be certain what they'll think of us." And so, the two of themselves thought up ideas on how to improve their danmaku ability, but the few options they thought of had major issues that prevented them from proceeding with those options.

* * *

 _AN: And there goes Part 1. Who will the Yakani brothers turn to in this situation? Will Yuuka spark them halfway across Gensokyo? How will the other humans react? That is for me to know, and you to figure out..._


	2. Part 2: MK Sub-Arc - Learning The Ropes

**Part 2: The "Mahou Kessen" Sub-Arc ~ Learning The Ropes**  
 **DAY 2 in Gensokyo**  
 _ **LOCATION: Portal Room, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"So, that crosses out Scarlet, Hakurei, Kirisame, everyone else?" "I suppose it does..." "Makes sense, I'd be behind the veteran rather than the newbie. Well then, I suppose we have no options as of yet...?" Alex nodded. "I suppose we should wait here... it's... a bit boring here, but it'll work." Alex nodded again. "You going to say something?" "I really don't feel like it." "I... already noticed that." "Wait, what if there was someone that we don't really know about right now?" "We'll have to wait and see." Travis answered.

As the conversation continued, someone was watching the siblings. She was no Yakumo, but she thought she could help, being plenty strong enough to teach these two. After all, she did teach the person that became one of the strongest players in Gensokyo! In addition, it may as well serve as a jab at Reimu for going along with Yuuka, that too. Sure, she may not be seeking power anymore, but she knew darn well she was going to have a lot of fun returning to her old home... even if she had been gone for far too long. And so, she simply began to phase into the mansion... right behind Travis.

"Hey... Travis. Someone's right behind you." Alex stated. "Oh?" Travis turned around. "Who... are you, you're not familiar." "I heard that whole conversation. And I saw that whole thing yesterday." "So... you're saying you could help us?" Alex inferred. "Yes." "But... just WHO are you?" "Mima." "I remember that name from those pages, you taught the one named Kirisa-" Mima quickly interrupted. "Yes." "Alright." Alex then interrupted. "Well... I've tried making the danmaku, it's just not going to happen for me." "I see the problem. I know someone else who can help. An old friend of mine." A portal, not unlike the one that Alex and Travis had entered Gensokyo in, appeared on Mima's right.

Out from the portal came a person, she had a spike on her head, and she was carrying a large sword. She was wearing a red vest, with a plain white coat under that. "And her name is Konngara." "Hello... Alex, is it not?" Konngara began. Alex nodded once more. "Is there a... better place to have this conversation?" Konngara asked. "Sure, follow us." Travis replied.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Dining Hall, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"So... you're saying, you'll help us with our danmaku problem?" Travis summarized the short explanation that he and his brother had received from Mima. "Yeah, pretty much. We've been missing from this place for years now, it's going to be our way of returning." Konngara replied. "Sounds good." Alex calmly answered. "Shall we begin?" Mima asked. In response, Alex and Travis split up. _"...this world has... not been one bit what I expected. Not one bit..."_ Travis thought.

* * *

 _Travis / Mima P.O.V._  
 _ **LOCATION: Hall of Magic, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"Okay, I know how danmaku is supposed to work, it's just not working for me that well." Travis explained. "Okay." Mima muttered. "Maybe some sort of item could help? Something like that?" Travis asked. "It... might help." Mima responded. Travis tried many different magical items, but none of them worked for him, except for one, the 'Yarkinnei'. Even then, it would only let him shoot up to 5 shots a second before he would get exhausted, as he would before. "It's not great, but it's better, I guess..." Travis conceded. "Sure it is." Mima stated.

* * *

 _Alex / Konngara P.O.V._  
 _ **LOCATION: Training Hall, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

In comparison to Travis, Alex was much worse off. He could not create any danmaku shots under his own power. Thusly, he needed some kind of external 'Danmaku emitter', of sorts, rather than a power enhancer, as Travis required. Alex worked with swords much better than any other weapon he tried, and he chose to use what essentially was a miniature version of Konngara's own weapon.

"Duck!" Konngara called out, and Alex quickly dropped to the ground, danmaku flying over Alex's head from the swipe of Konngara's sword. Alex returned to his standing position, shooting his own danmaku through the sword's motions, which Konngara easily dodged. Konngara created another danmaku shot, remaining quiet this time. In response, Alex went through a hole in the bullet curtain to avoid it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._  
 _? P.O.V._  
 _ **LOCATION: Front Yard, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

I did not know how powerful these 'Yakani' brothers were. Even then, I had to meet them. Even if they had no answers for me to have, I still needed to meet them. It was what I had to do as a magician. And so, I simply knocked on the door of the mansion. Did they cause the disappearance of Mugenkan? I did not know...

* * *

 _Travis / Mima P.O.V._  
 _ **LOCATION: Hall of Magic, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"And now, we need to talk about Sp-" Knock. Knock. "Mima, if you don't mind, I'll get that." "Sure." Travis ran towards the front door in response. "ALEX, I'VE GOT THE DOOR!"

* * *

 _Alex / Konngara P.O.V._  
 _ **LOCATION: Training Hall, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"Now, let me explain the Spell Card sys-" Knock. Knock. Alex could hear Travis's shout from the other room. Even then, Konngara paused.

* * *

 _(3rd-Person-POV)_  
 _ **LOCATION: Front Entrance, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

Travis quickly opened the door. "You have a brother?" "You need to talk to him?" "Yeah. You as well." "Hey Alex! Someone needs to talk." At this, Alex ran into the front entrance. "You're Marisa, right?" Alex asked. "Yeah, ze!" Marisa confirmed. Hearing this, Mima decided to enter the conversation, and floated into the main entrance. "You know anything about Mugenkan disappearing?" Marisa asked. "Huh? Mugenkan is gone? When did that happen?" Mima spoke up. "Yesterday. Is that you, Mima?" Marisa continued. "Why wouldn't it be?" Mima commented, rather sarcastically. "Yeah. Marisa, come in." Travis stated.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Dining Hall, Yakani Mansion, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"So, it has been... quite a long time." Mima said. "Sure it has, ze." "Of course, I've never met you before, only Reimu. And that was when things were much different in Gensokyo." Konngara added on. "Yeah, that was when Reimu actually kicked the orb at people." Marisa explained. "Uh-huh. Still left a mark." Konngara replied. "So, you with us, Marisa?" Travis asked. "If Mima-sama's with you, so am I!"

* * *

 _A/N: Betcha didn't see **THAT** coming! Two mainly forgotten PC-98 characters, alongside Marisa, are on the side of the two outsiders. And here begins the  "Mahou Kessen" (Decisive Magic Battle) Sub-Arc. Mima's teaching Travis, Konngara's teaching Alex, and Marisa's alongside the four of them. Here we go!_


	3. Part 3: MK Sub-Arc - A Needed Welcoming

_A/N: Well, well, well... still no reviews. I'm disappointed. But enough of my sob story, let's get right into the story. First of all, I am also going to be posting this thing on the "Maidens of the Kaleidoscope" forums. Note that the "simulcast" of this story will be 5 parts back on MotK compared to the posting schedule on this site. Also, clap your hands for a filler plot._

* * *

 **Part 3: "Mahou Kessen" Sub-Arc ~ A Long-Awaited Welcome**  
 **Day 2 in Gensokyo**  
 _ **LOCATION: [East of] Human Village, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"So, we're headed towards the Hakurei Shrine?" Travis asked. "Right." Marisa confirmed, as the group of Alex, Konngara, Marisa, Mima, and Travis continued on the path westward, towards the Hakurei Shrine. "Hey, Marisa!" There was a call from a small stand on the side of the path, backed by the forest that the Yakani brothers had found themselves in. "And that is Mystia." Marisa turned towards the rest of the group. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Mystia's lamprey stand, Gensokyo**_

* * *

Mystia continued, pointing towards Alex and Travis. "So, if I heard right, you two are outsiders?" "Yeah, pretty much." Alex replied. Mystia then pointed towards Konngara, and continued. "And you're from this 'Jigoku' place. Astral Knight, or something like that?" "Yes and yes." Konngara replied, not paying much attention towards Mystia. "Right." Mystia commented, then continued. "I've heard Yuuka's been going through something. Any of you know what's going on?" "Something about how her mansion went missing, something like that." Marisa replied. "And apparently she's blaming me and my brother." Alex replied.

"Well, good luck to you both on getting that resolved, Yuuka can be... difficult to deal with at times, of what I've heard." Mystia explained. "Thanks. We should probably be going soon, anyway." "Yeah, ze." The group of five went out and set off for the Hakurei Shrine once more.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: The Outskirts, Human Village, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"So, this is the Human Village. Keine should be here any time now, because explanations will probably be needed." "Okay." Keine approached the varied group. "Oh, hello again, Marisa. Mima, it's a surprise to see you here. Who are these people you're along with?" Marisa began to walk around the group, pointing to various people. "These two are the Yakani brothers. Live in a mansion not far from the Scarlets. Apparently, Yuuka's making a big deal out of them, something about her own mansion disappearing..." "...and she's Konngara. Astral Knight... and some old enemy from before Mima went and disappeared on us. Back when Reimu was kicking the Hakurei orb, from what she told me. Long time ago." Marisa explained. "Sounds interesting. Mima, we've been waiting for your return." Keine responded. "Yeah, yeah, I am not what I once was..." Mima muttered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._  
 _ **LOCATION: Mugenkan's Remains, World of Dreams**_

* * *

"What even...?" Someone slowly woke up, almost two whole days after the disappearance of Mugenkan. "Where... wait... is this... Mugenkan... What happened? Yuuka? Kurumi? Hello? IS ANYBODY HERE!?" The same person called out, looking over the seemingly massive pile of debris that seemed to be the remains of Yuuka's mansion... but there was no response. "...Am I the only one left?" The person quietly muttered. "Orange? Is that you?" Someone called from behind the person. "Oh. Gengetsu." "Hey..." Gengetsu slowly waved towards Orange. "We've got a... problem..." "Hmm?" "We're... the only two here. I think everyone else went down with the mansion." Suddenly, a strange wave of blue and green energy floated between Orange and Gengetsu. "That... that is not normal... this has to be something more. Maybe it's coming from the... outside?" "Who knows. Maybe we should look?" Gengetsu replied, looking for a hole in the border.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"Huh? What is... what is this energy?" Reimu thought, trying to repair the holes in the border that this energy was making, but failing. "This is... not anything that I can remove... it must be from the outside! This... this is bad..." Reimu muttered. "What is it?" Mima asked from afar. "Mima? Why are you back?" "Hello." Alex interrupted. "Anyways, do any of you know what this... energy thing is that's breaking through the border?" "Not... not a clue." Konngara answered. "Wait... if that is blue and green... it may be from the outside, so I have heard. Is it trying to lock to somewhere?" Reimu observed the strange energy, as did the others. "It's going for Youkai Mountain!" Someone shouted from further down the steps. Heavy breathing could be heard from up the steps of the shrine. "Yeah, yeah, it's heading for the shrine. It's been doing this for the past 5 minutes, we had to run here." Suwako explained.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: ?, Gensokyo**_

* * *

"Something from the outside... is breaking apart the barrier..." someone muttered. "What do you want us to do?" Another person asked. "Get Reimu and the others... outside. Some documents that have made their way here have mentioned something of an 'Operation Magnus'. It... may threaten the security of the Hakurei Barrier..."

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo**_

* * *

A gap opened on the wall of the shrine. Ran entered the area from the gap. "I have... urgent news..." Ran spoke in an urgent tone. "What? What's wrong!?" "This energy... it's coming from the outside... and it may compromise the security of the Hakurei Border..." "So? What should we do!?" Reimu shouted. "Go outside, kill this so-called 'Operation Magnus'." Another gap opened, this one a dark blue color instead of Yukari's purple ones. Reimu entered first, followed by Alex, Mima, Konngara, Marisa, Sanae, Suwako, and finally Travis, before the gap closed.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Mugenkan's Remains, World of Dreams**_

* * *

"There! There's a gap!" Gengetsu shouted, pulling Orange into the dark green portal alongside herself. Before Orange was pulled into the portal, she thought, "What have you gotten me into... Gengetsu?"

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Garden of the Sun, Gensokyo**_

* * *

An orange portal opened in the sunflower garden that was the Garden of the Sun. In a blind fury, Yuuka, in response, ran straight into the portal, looking to "talk" to whoever opened that portal, as she, herself, at least, put it.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Industrial Building, Outside World**_

* * *

"Where... are we?" Gengetsu spat out, as both she and Orange fell onto the cold floor of some sort of industrial building. "Ow... that hurt." Orange muttered. "...and I don't know where we are." Off in the distance, Gengetsu noticed a strange green beacon, seemingly being a source of the green energy. As time passed, the beacon's color seemed to be changing to a blue, before going back to green, and flip-flopping from there. "What... the...?" Gengetsu spat out.

* * *

 _A/N: What is "Operation Magnus"? What kind of industrial building, with a beacon, no less, have Gengetsu and Orange found themselves in? And what is that strange color-changing beacon anyway? Those questions will be answered... soon. There are going to be two different sections of the Mugenkan Arc, if you were wondering. Here... we... go!_

 _(EDIT 04/22/17: Added Sanae and Suwako into Ran's gap. Forgot that.)_


	4. Part 4: Color-Changing Beacons

_A/N: **** BEGIN TRANSMISSION ****_  
 _A/N: Mugenkan is one of my favorite group of characters in Gensokyo. Let's go!_  
 _A/N: In the "Magnus Arc", the story will be transitioning between three groups: Team Mugenkan, Team Gensokyo, and Yuuka Kazami._  
 _A/N: **** FULL STOP **** - TRANSMISSION LOST_

* * *

 _ **Part 4: Color Changing Beacons**_  
 _Team Mugenkan P.O.V. (Orange and Gengetsu)_  
 **LOCATION: Industrial Building, Outside World (Day 2)**

* * *

Orange slowly made her way out from under Gengetsu. "What even is that? A beacon? And why is it doing that?" Gengetsu muttered. "I guess so, and I don't know why it's changing colors like that." Orange replied. "Maybe we could change the color ourselves?" Gengetsu continued. "Maybe..." Orange said. Then, both Orange and Gengetsu slowly approached the strange beacon. As they got closer, they saw small crystals appearing and disappearing, both blue and green, as the larger beacon's color changed along with the smaller crystals. "I'm going to try something." Gengetsu announced, before grabbing onto a section of the larger beacon. As Gengetsu held onto the beacon, it slowly changed into a bright orange color. In response, Orange did the same. As they did so, Gengetsu noticed a small screen in front of her. The text read, "First Portal (Level 8): Controlled by 'Gensokyo'." "That is... weird. We... control something?" Gengetsu questioned. "I still don't understand..." Orange similarly muttered. Suddenly, two people rushed into the room, both wearing lab coats. "Stop! Hands off the portal!" One person yelled. "Who are you?" Both Orange and Gengetsu questioned. "It does not matter!" The second person answered. "Rikako!" The first person responded.

* * *

 **LOCATION: ?, Outside World (Day 2 - afternoon)**  
 _Team Gensokyo P.O.V. (Alex, Konngara, Marisa, Mima, Sanae, Suwako, and Travis)_

* * *

The various humans, youkai, and others of Team Gensokyo emptied out from the other end of the gap, which promptly closed. "We need to destroy Operation Magnus." Suwako said in a hushed tone. "What now?" "Follow the energy, I suppose..." Reimu suggested. The route that the overhead energy took led them to a strange portal, where many people were gathering around it, many of them looking at their devices. As Team Gensokyo approached the portal, small crystals appeared, which circled the portal. The crystals changed colors very quickly, appearing and disappearing almost instantly, and the portal changed colors along with the smaller crystals. "I'm going to try something." Suwako suggested. "What?" Reimu asked. Suwako did not answer, instead, she grabbed onto a section of the portal. The color of the portal went into flux, before slowly changing to a bright orange. In response, the other members of Team Gensokyo grabbed onto other sections of the portal. Varied dialogue was traded amongst the other people that surrounded the portal. Amongst these were, "What?", "Team Gensokyo?", and "What is 'Gensokyo'?" Many people simply left, following paths, to what Alex and Travis thought would lead to other portals.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Town?, Outside World (Day 2 - evening)**  
 _Team Kazami P.O.V._

* * *

"Where am I?" Yuuka questioned, speaking to seemingly no-one. There was a faint blue field overhead from the flower master. "What... is that?" Yuuka thought, before deciding to follow a much brighter blue line, also above the head of the flower master. Yuuka had assumed that while many people would not know about what had happened, but she would be having a good "talk" to whoever started this blue field. As she walked along the sidewalks of the town, she ran into quite a few people, all of which brushed her off as some sort of cosplay, except one. "Hello?" Yuuka called out. "Oh? ...Yuuka?" The person asked, backing up quite a few feet. "You know my name?" "Yeah." "Well, lately, something... has destroyed my mansion." "Mugenkan?" "Yes, do you know who might have destroyed it?" "I've... got no clue. Maybe it's this blue field, I'm trying to destroy it for my team in this game that I'm playing, anyway." "Maybe... Oh, I never got your name." "Jacob." "Well, may we meet again. Hopefully in better circumstances." "Goodbye, Yuuka...?" Yuuka simply walked off towards where she thought the blue field was originating. "How strange. Yuuka? Are you in reality?" Jacob thought.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Industrial Building, Outside World (Day 2)**  
 _Team Mugenkan P.O.V._

* * *

"Rikako? I've heard of you before." Orange said. "Yes, I am Rikako." Rikako confirmed. "I suppose since she's revealed her name, I must reveal mine. Name's Rika." The second person grumbled. "Rika? I've heard of you as well." Gengetsu said. "Yes." Rika replied. "...Let's get this over with..." Rikako grumbled. "Danmaku?" "Danmaku." As Rika calmly stated that, the magic shots began to fire.

* * *

 **LOCATION: ?, Outside World (Day 2 - evening)**  
 _Team Gensokyo P.O.V._

* * *

"...what now?" Travis asked. "You're the outsider here." Konngara stated. "Should we follow the crowd?" Reimu quickly brought up. "I don't know, I guess we could." "Then let's go." Suwako added. Yet as they reached the halfway mark of the path towards the other portal, they were stopped in their tracks by a familiar face... at least to some. A figure that looked like a traditional Japanese samurai blocked their path. "...You again?" Reimu muttered. "Meira!?" Konngara shouted. Mima, although silent, looked unamused. "Yes... it is me." Meira stated. "Why are you here?" Konngara asked. "You know why..." Meira cryptically explained.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Industrial Building, Outside World (Day 2)**  
 _Team Mugenkan P.O.V._

* * *

The two scientists lay on the ground, exhausted and silent. "Well... what now?" Orange asked. "I guess we could stay here..." Gengetsu suggested. "What about actually figuring out what happened to the mansion? It might have something to do with these beacons." Orange replied. "...Okay. I guess we should go now..." Gengetsu agreed.

* * *

 _A/N: ...no comments...? STILL!? I'm already planning a sequel in the works... but I'm not going to explain it until the end of this book._


	5. Part 5: The Stage Four Danmaku Battle

_**A/N: This chapter... seems too railroaded. I really can't figure out a way to fix that. Sorry.**_

* * *

 **Part 5: Danmaku Battle: Stage Four  
** **Team Gensokyo P.O.V.  
** _LOCATION: (Town), Outside World (Day 2, Night)_

* * *

"I have no choice except to destroy all of you." Meira stated. "Under what directive?!" "I cannot tell you that..." Meira calmly replied. "Have you forgotten how Gensokyo works!?" Reimu shouted. "No... I have not forgotten..." Meira stated, and started to shoot danmaku at Team Gensokyo. Alex and Travis began to shoot danmaku from the ground level towards Meira in response, as did Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, Mima, and Konngara from the air.

Meira's first spell card seemed harmless at first, as many of Team Gensokyo moved out of the way of the danmaku's different straight-line paths. Yet after a few moments, the danmaku began to head to the sides of the field. Some of the danmaku even seemed to teleport to the other side of the field upon reaching the border of the battle. As we began to take a few hits, a call beckoned from the southwest corner of the battleground.

Mima fired a spell card next. A circular set of beams surrounded Meira, and shortly thereafter, the beams' dimensions began to expand inward, trapping Meira in place, and forcing her to take three hits. "Is that all you got!?" Mima called out. Meira soon emerged again. She was damaged, but she was not out.

The spell card order went back to Meira. Her next spell card was not simplistic at all. Meira shot one line of danmaku, and it simply went in a straight line, bouncing off the sides of the battlefield. Meira repeated this process many times, until eventually, the danmaku slowly stopped moving. A few moments later, all of the danmaku shots dropped down towards Team Gensokyo, some even heading towards the members fighting Meira on the ground. The danmaku hit a few people, but eventually timed out, but not before another voice was heard.

"GET BACK!"

Team Gensokyo followed this warning, and two spell cards were declared.

The danmaku, suddenly and without warning, exploded in a bright ball of light.

* * *

 **Team Kazami P.O.V.**

* * *

Although the Flower Master had found no clues on the cause of her mansion's disappearance, she continued to search. Suddenly, she felt the feeling of someone declaring a Spell Card. Although this had happened many years previously, especially since she had moved to Gensokyo, the feeling was unfamiliar once again. Suddenly, off in the distance, she could see something that seemed like a large explosion of danmaku. In response, Yuuka quickly decided to head towards where the danmaku had exploded.

* * *

 **Team Mugenkan P.O.V.**

* * *

Gengetsu and the former gateguard also felt the feeling of a declaration, and saw the strange danmaku-esque explosion, just as Yuuka had. They too, would rush towards the location of the danmaku-esque explosion...

* * *

 **Team Gensokyo P.O.V.**

* * *

It was Meira's turn once more. This spell card trapped a few members of Team Gensokyo in a small square, surrounded by danmaku, which eventually made a hit. Pi-chuun! The sound of breaking glass could be heard as Travis was pushed out from inside of the battleground's walls. "That's... no good, now is it?" Alex muttered. From the center of the battlefield, there was one more shout... at least from afar. However, in actuality, much more was going on.

* * *

 **Team Gensokyo/Mugenkan/Kazami P.O.V.**

* * *

A multitude of danmaku was shot at once. This was unexpected to Meira, as she was hit multiple times before the same sound that pushed Travis out of the field was heard. Pi-chuun! As this sound echoed, Meira dropped to the ground. "I see how you are still strong..." She muttered. "...Go on." Meira then suddenly slipped out of view. "Hello." Yuuka began, before Team Gensokyo turned towards her. "Yuuka? What are you doing here?" "You know why I'm here." At that moment, Gengetsu and Orange approached. "...I've seen these beacons, and Gengetsu pushed us through this gap in... some sort of green and blue energy." Orange stated. "That might have been what was messing with the mansion..." Gengetsu whispered. "...There's this big... industrial building a few minutes away..." Alex said. "Then let's get moving!" Reimu replied.

* * *

 _LOCATION: Outside the Industrial Building - Outside World (Day 2 - Night)_

* * *

Leaving the smokestacks of the industrial building was not the smoke that usually permeated these buildings. Instead, it was strange lights, both blue and green, rising into the sky. "That's... rather unusual..." Travis muttered. "Sure thing." Konngara responded. "Should we enter?" "Well, obviously..." "...I don't see why not." The now-unified Team Gensokyo entered the industrial 'factory'.

* * *

 _LOCATION: Industrial Building - Outside World_

* * *

Littering the sides of the building's floor were strange stone tablets, which all had strange imprints that would light up when touched. Above Team Gensokyo, and attached to the roof of the building, was a strange machine, which from their view, was creating the energy that was crossing the Hakurei Border. "I have never seen you before." Someone muttered, but loudly enough that some of the team could notice it, and turned towards the direction of the speaker. What approached the team was quite the surprise to them - a robot. "Hello. I am Robo-Nianka. Identification requested." The robot spoke in a flat, unchanging tone. "...I don't have- what identification?" Travis asked. "Nianka IDs." Robo-Nianka responded. "We don't have those. We don't NEED those." Yuuka stated. "What we need is an answer." Reimu threateningly shouted. "...To what question?" "What are you doing with Gensokyo!?" _"...Hostile forces encountered. Switching modes..."_ Robo-Nianka hummed.


	6. Part 6: More Robots (It'll be over soon)

**Part 6: Stage Five, Stage Six - The Company of the Borderlands, Nianka**  
 _ **LOCATION: Nianka HQ - Outside World (Day 2 - Night)**_

* * *

Suddenly, the barrier that surrounded the fight with Meira appeared once again, and Travis was again pushed away. "...so this stays with me..." Travis mentally noted, while the others began their battle. Danmaku began to be fired for an extended time, but the confrontation was not pushed towards one side. As the danmaku continued, the first spell card was declared. "Workaround - Draconian Barrier." Robo-Nianka stated in the same unchanging tone that she had always spoken in, and the danmaku picked up. Two squares of danmaku each circled around two members of the group. The group dodged this. Robo-Nianka repeated this about 6 times, hitting a group member once or twice. After this, the spell card timed out - only to be replaced with a second. "Global Storyline - The Exotic Matter Conflict." Danmaku emerged out from Robo-Nianka in a flower-like pattern. The 'petals' appeared to wave back and forth, before shooting out towards the group. Pi-chuun! The same glass-shattering noise could be heard again, as Suwako was knocked back out of the battle area, and as Robo-Nianka appeared to flicker for a short time.

Team Gensokyo responded in double-time. "Former Return - Astral Knight." Konngara's sword began to spew danmaku, danmaku aimed towards Robo-Nianka. Most of the danmaku was dodged, but some hit Robo-Nianka directly, and she flickered again, this time for much longer than previously. Unabated, she declared another spell card. "Opposing Alliance - Blue Team, Green Team." Blue danmaku shot to her left, and green danmaku shot to her right. As the spell card continued, the blue and green danmaku swapped positions, back-and-forth, hitting the few that were in the path of the bullets. At this point, Gengetsu looked towards Reimu. A nod was enough. "First Card - Raikopou Gensokyo." Gengetsu let loose the spell card that she had been working on for the weeks, even months, before the events that led up to this point had began to unfurl. A large expanse of danmaku was fired - hitting Robo-Nianka quite a few times, as a third flicker could be seen, and smoke started to rise from Robo-Nianka's metal exterior. "Final Att..." Robo-Nianka attempted to fire one final spell card, but began to fall apart before she could declare it.

The sound of burnt electronics could now be heard. "Well, there it goes, I guess..." Alex muttered. "Continue?" Orange simply asked. The still-varied group continued, going farther into the building. As the group went down different hallways, there were a few robots keeping patrol. None of these robots had spell cards, and they were easily downed after a few danmaku hits. As they continued to go through the building, another voice could be heard. "...No further..." Another robot wheeled into the hall. This robot had a gold plate on top of its head, unlike the others. "So... you're the head of this place?" Yuuka asked. The robot nodded. "Name... Talinka..." "So... Talinka. Why have you caused a disruption to the Hakurei Barrier?" Reimu threateningly questioned. "We... did not know that it had... occured until... after it happened. We cannot stop our advance, otherwise we will be destroyed." "Destroyed? How?" "If you want... answers out of me... we must battle!"

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: ? - ? (?)**_

* * *

"..." In a spaceship, a creature makes an unintelligable sound. "...just a few more weeks, and we will win... Talinka just needs to hold them off for long enough - those DSP folks won't stand a chance when put up against this magic of 'Gensou'. The G'ell will remain victorious!"

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Nianka HQ - Outside World (Day 3 - Dawn)**_

* * *

The battle had already begun... and Talinka would not go down. As Team Gensokyo declared another spell card, Talinka did the same. This repeated itself a few times over. Small amounts of smoke could be seen bellowing from Talinka, but it did not get worse as Robo-Nianka had. Out of nowhere, a few thin blue lasers sprung up, and hit Talinka twice. These lasers were followed by a sound that was much like one of Yukari's gaps closing, but it was noticeably different. The lasers didn't continue to appear, but it was enough to create a dent. "Wha...?" Alex sputtered, before the team began to focus their fire towards the dent that the lasers created. As this was continuing, Suwako and Travis watched from afar. "I just don't get this series of events. Only 3 days after me and my brother entered this place, we end up here. I just don't get it." Travis explained. "I'm about as lost as you are." Suwako replied. As the battle continued, a quiet hissing noise could be heard, but it was only hearable by a person that was not in the battle. "Continuing Delay - The Borderland Company." Talinka declared.

Danmaku was shot, which circled around the team, moving faster each time it made a full circle. Then, the danmaku gathered in the center of the battlefield. Finally, the same danmaku shot out in all different directions, as an explosion would. The sound of broken glass could be heard yet again. This time, Mima was pushed out. "...well, that's a bummer." Mima whispered, to no one in particular. "Should I do it?" Gengetsu quickly asked. "I don't see why not...!" Gengetsu nodded for a final time. "Complete Redrawing - Recall of Raikopou Gengetsu." Gengetsu whispered. A massive layer of danmaku was generated in an instant, ranging from large spheres to danmaku knives. This danmaku layer began to head for Talinka, with an arc-shaped form. As expected, it did quite the bit of damage to Talinka. As if Gengetsu had not decided on mercy, a second layer of danmaku had already formed. This danmaku layer would, as the layer before had, head straight for Talinka. It was a direct hit. Both of these layers would make the hissing sound become louder, to the point where even the sound of the danmaku could not muffle the noise. "Grearkov Central - V.S. 986." Talinka declared, as a massive explosion took everyone by surprise, throwing everyone backwards, even out from inside the border walls of the battle. As a result, the spell card was suddenly cancelled. "Was that... what was that?" Reimu muttered, as a large spaceship-like vehicle began to descend towards the wrecked factory. "I'm assuming that was some kind of gas explosion... and even I don't know what that spaceship is." Travis explained, but there were still many questions left for Team Gensokyo, their battle with Talinka suddenly halted.


	7. Part 7-1: Gensou Mazer I

**Touhou 10.3: Yakani's Incident**  
 _ **Part 7-1: Gensou Mazer, Part 1**_  
 **ACT ONE, STAGE ZERO: The Response to Conflict**

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter is very short compared to the others. The next chapter (7-2) will be about as long as this one is, as they are two parts of one chapter. Be patient.

* * *

A voice came out from some sort of speaker-like device, connected to the spaceship. "Talinka." The voice boomed. "Your job is done." The former area of the wrecked factory remained in silence for quite some time, as some looked in awe, fear, or pure curiosity. Talinka unexpectedly looked back. "...Just this once. That battle will happen, eventually." Reimu did not respond. "Hmm?" The voice boomed again. Talinka looked back towards the spaceship, and the others did the same. "I've thought about it... you have not helped us one bit. I'm done." "...Are you kidding?" A new voice questioned Talinka. "No. Not one bit. You have not helped us at all, like you said you would." "You are a traitor." The ship boomed, before flying off.

"That... Who was...?" Marisa sputtered. "A bunch of crazies. The G'ell." Talinka answered "Who, exactly?" "Bunch of aliens that want to take over a distant planet. They tried to get us to use your place as some sort of energy farm." "So that's what the blue and green lights were?" "Yes. We don't have much time to spare anymore... we need to enter this fight, and quickly, at that." "How? Danmaku?" Travis asked. "No. Not that bullet curtain thing. Follow me." "..." The group followed behind Talinka. As Talinka slowed to a stop, in front of the large group were what seemed to be planes. "Starr Wolves. Niankan-built, not even the DSP gang has this version. Real beast, aren't they?" Nobody spoke a word after this.

"Groups?" Yuuka asked, then quickly said, "...We'll have to split, they're too small." "I suppose I must go with the shrine maiden?" Talinka was obviously unfamiliar with the group. "Reimu." The border-creating miko corrected, as they entered the ship.

"Who's going with me?" Yuuka then asked. Mouths shut as soon as they opened after these words. "Alex?" "May as well..." "We'll go, too!" Orange and Gengetsu shouted, as they headed for the second ship.

"I suppose we're the odd ones out?" Travis replied. "Not really." Mima concluded. "Let's go, da-ze!" Marisa exclaimed, as the final group began to walk towards the final ship.

* * *

Group 1: Shrine Maiden Group - R. Hakurei, S. Kochiya, S. Moriya, Talinka  
Group 2: Ex-Mugenkan Group - Y. Kazami, Orange, Gengetsu, A. Yakani  
Group 3: Astral Group - Mima Kirisame, Marisa Kirisame, Konngara, T. Yakani

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter is short. Sorry. Be patient.


	8. Part ?-1

**Touhou Project: Yakani's Incident**

 **Part 7-2: Gens-**

"Cut! We're done for now!" Someone yelled from an unknown place. A boy, about the height of a teenager, walked up to a visible area. "Who are you?" A strange girl with a red horn and a long sword also walked up, curious about who the boy was. "It doesn't matter, lest I break something." He answered. "Now go back. I really don't want to break something here." The horned girl walked off in response, but not before audibly grumbling, "Kid seems dangerous. Too dangerous."

Hey, everyone. Sorry 'bout that little interruption there. I'm Kurzov. As some of you may know, I have a little thing called high school coming up. As a result, I will most likely be unable to work on Yakani's Incident. My writer's block isn't helping, either. Regardless, I WILL be back next summer at the latest, if not earlier.

 _Signed,_

 _Kurzov_


End file.
